


Start of Something New

by BadRomantic



Series: E.J. / Ricky : Act One [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: But worth the read if i do say so, EJ accepts it, M/M, Ricky gets to apologize like a cool kid, Short, Starts at Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: Ricky felt bad. I mean, who knew a basketball could mess up someones upper lip? Crazy.726 Words, First of a series
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: E.J. / Ricky : Act One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Start of Something New

Ricky had no idea what exactly happened. If he was honest he just got so frustrated with the back-handed compliments and the hard staring that he just kinda… tossed the ball a little harder. If he was honest, he wanted it to hit EJ in the chest or something, really knock the air outta of his lungs.

_ Well,  _ Ricky thought with a nervous titter as he entered the bathroom,  _ I knocked something outta him...  _

“Hey, man… how’s the lip?”

EJ looked at him, then away. Ricky  _ knew  _ he was upset, even when he said “All good.”

_ He’s shirtless!  _ Ricky tried to peer into the sink, but didn’t dare lean in to get a closer look,  _ Did he bleed all over it? Man, I can’t believe I hit him that hard! _

He tried to explain despite his upcoming nervousness, “Listen, I don’t know what happened out there… it was an accident.”

EJ looked at him, and Ricky figured that somewhere along the way of apologising he must have said the wrong thing because he squared up and pushed off the sink. “Really?”

Ricky tensed.

“Because  _ infinity plus one  _ sounded really real.” EJ said, throwing on his Chad jersey.

_ Man… I’m so lame.  _ Ricky thought, cringing at himself because what junior says something like that? He’s so childish it hurts. 

“That’s…” he scrambled for an answer, “not even a number.”

EJ looked like he was ready to really tear into him, so Ricky just spat out everything he wanted to say before it got out of hand. It went by so fast that he was kinda impressed and with the look on EJ’s face he figured he was pretty impressed too.

“What… are you trying to say? Were those words?” EJ asked.

Okay, maybe not.

“Uh… I just…” He breathed in deep, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry, and I’m figuring this out and it won’t happen again and next time you can say  _ infinity plus one  _ and knock me off my feet with some sports equipment and maybe I’ll get a black eye and we’ll be even but right now I’m sorry.”

Ricky hoped that was a little easier to understand because overall it was hard to get out and even harder to keep track of what he said. He’s a little worried he repeated things. 

EJ just kinda… stared at him. Ricky could already imagine what he’d have to tell Big Red when he went to his house after school with a black eye. 

“You’re sorry?” EJ said finally and Ricky wondered if he was still mad or if that was his confused face.

“Well… yeah, man. I made you bleed. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry there’s a mark.”

“What? No! No, I’m sorry  _ I  _ did that to you.”

“You’re sorry there were witnesses.”

“No! No, no, no. I’m… Man, you’re making this hard for me!” Ricky said in exasperation, nearly tossing his hands up, “I’m sorry for hurting you. Not because people saw or because you bled, but because I did it. I’m really sorry. I got mad, I said uncool things, and I’m sorry. I’ll figure it out and make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“I guess I don’t know how to reply to that.”

“You don’t have to accept it, or anything.” Ricky made an awkward motion with his hand, because he always talked with his hands when he was nervous, “I mean… that’s fine. I’d  _ like  _ you to accept it. Because, I dunno, you’re cool, y’know? I think we could be friends.”

EJ nodded jerkily, which was a step.

A step Ricky was oddly excited about.

“Awesome.” He blurted out, then quickly tried to backtrack and be cool, “I, uh, you want me to wait here with you and go back? Or- uh- do you…?”

“I’m fine here.” EJ said and Ricky figured that meant he wanted him to head out, so he started to turn. Up until EJ added on, “But we can hang out here. Y’know. Hide away from everybody for ten minutes and then go back to it.”

“Yeah?” Ricky said, all too eager for a reason he wasn’t quite conscious of, “Ok, sure… uh… wanna play uno? There’s this cool app on the phone…”

If EJ thought it was a ridiculous idea, he didn’t let it show. Just took out his phone and smiled, “Alright, let’s go, Skaterboy.”


End file.
